An Inconvenient Ranger -Ra(21),BG(3),FB(5),M(1) or F(1)
Ranger 21 / Monk or Fighter 1/ Blackguard 3/ Frenzied Berserker 5 Description Advantages: *The Inconvenient Ranger features a high Str dual wielder with a huge number of attacks, augmented by a plethora of abilities that adds massive damage to each hit. *Full 30 BAB, no Divine Power involved *High Strength Bonus, usually 10 or more with items *Epic Divine Might adds at 20+ damage to every hit *Against Favored Enemies (pick Humans, Outsiders, Undead, Fey, and Constructs, the five categories consist 90% of the tougher foes in the campaigns), the build gains an additional 20/30+2d6 to damage rolls: Bane of Enemies: 2AB and 2d6damage Bonus Damage: +10 Power Attack mode: +10 damage IPA mode: +20 (combined effect of Enhanced Power Attack and Favored Power Attack) *Bonus damage combines with weapon enhancement, elemental damage, and weapon base damage. The build can attempt 16 hits in a full round attack while hasted. Even if only half of those attacks land, the build still surpasses an epic caster - in terms of damage - throwing Hellball round after round. Disadvantages: *Very weak at low levels. Not an easy character to play in the OC *At low levels NEEDS Defensive buffs to stay alive *Not a tank *Low Dex at low levels means Two-Weapon-Fighting hurts more then it helps Keep in mind the disadvantages at low levels aren't present in higher levels of this build. *low HP(?) Character Creation Ranger 21 / Fighter 1/ Blackguard 3/ Frenzied Berserker 5 Race: Wood Elf: Since there is no XP penalty with this build the field of usable races is pretty open. However Wood Elf gives bonuses where they are needed so it's the best choice. If not Wood Elf, Human would be my second choice. Alignment: Has to be Neutral Evil or Chaotic Evil. After Black Guard levels you can become good. After FB levels you can become lawful. Just avoid alignment shifts until after level 15. Stats You can swap Con and Int for sightly more HPs but STR, and CHR can't be touched or this build won't work nearly as well. Notes Due to the starting stats allocation, the build will not be able cast Ranger spells without the right magical equipment. Fortunately, in high magic worlds such as the OC and XP, items with wisdom bonus are easy to come by. Don't let anything stop you from getting Curse of Impending Doom! Favored Power Attack: Human can be considered optional in some builds click Talk:An_Inconvenient_Ranger for comments about changing it out for Able Learner and Max diplomacy The final Fighter level grants a free epic feat. Most likely the most damaging single target build there is. Average damage calculations: mainhand: 4.5(longsword) + 10(weapon enchant) + 42(elemental enchants) + 16(strength) + 5(favored enemy) + 20(supreme power attack & favored power attack) + 20(epic divine might/divine might) x 7 = 822.5 average damage per round / 329 average critical damage per round (20% critical damage and x2) offhand: 3.5(shortsword) + 10(weapon enchant) + 42(elemental enchants) + 8(strength) + 5(favored enemy) + 20(supreme power attack & favored power attack) + 20(epic divine might/divine might) x 6 = 651 damage per round / 260.4 critical damage per round (20% critical damage and x2) 2,062.9 total damage per round category:Character builds category:Melee Character builds Character Progression Table category:Power Buildscategory:Dual Wielding Character builds